So Is Puck Like A Girl Now?
by StilinksiSarcasmSourWolf
Summary: After a fight the night before, Sam lets all of Glee club know just how submissive Puck is to him. Puck/Sam


**Because I love Sam and Noah together, and I thought this would be hilarious. Extreme OOC.**

Sam knew secrets about Noah Puckerman, they had been lovers ever since he moved to McKinley a few months ago, Puck had fallen in love with him when they were singing Billionaire together and he had fallen in love with Puck when he got home and somehow got to thinking of the tan boy with balls in his mouth and no before you assume anything he was not the 'girl' or the 'bottom' in the relationship. Granted he had been willing if it meant being with Noah, but he then discovered something about Puck he knew no one knew about the bad boy, because if they did know they would have made his life hell. Noah Puckerman was a little bitch, a whiny, submissive, emotional little bitch, or at least he was with Sam, with everyone else he was his usual bad boy self but when that door was locked and they were together Noah was curled into him like a baby koala and whispering cutie girly shit in his ear and lacing their fingers together and playing with his hair and all that other kind of girl shit. He giggled and pouted his lips and whimpered during sex and it really turned Sam on that he could do that to Noah Puckerman of all people.

But the thing was, you could say that the dominance was going to his head because as time went on he just wanted more and more control over his little Mohawked devil, he would never get violent or mean with Noah of course, er unless the boy wanted it if you get what I mean, but he wanted more power, and for the last few weeks he had been considering letting people know about him and Noah, it wasn't like there weren't rumors already and he was sure a few minutes and some cuddles could convince Puck of seeing things his way.

Sam looked down at Puck who was curled into his chest, he was panting after a afternoon of after school sex at Puck's house, he kissed the top of the brown hair and ran his hand over the boys back lightly, stroking the small of his back gently.

"Hey babe can I run something by you?" He asked into the warm skin.

Puck hummed for him to go on, and he smirked softly as he littered kisses on the tan skin of his shoulder. "I wanna come out at school."

Puck sat up slightly, turning onto his side and sitting up on one of his elbows, his eyes wide. "What?"

"What?" he asked back.

"Sammy….I don't think that's a good idea." Puck said slowly, stroking the pale muscled chest lightly.

"Why not?" Sam demanded. "It's not that big of a deal."

"I just….I don't want us to end up like Kurt did,"

Sam stroked Pucks cheek gently, sitting up on his elbow. "I would never let anyone hurt you, sweetheart."

"I know you wouldn't, and I would never let anyone hurt you either but…Sammy we have something good here, I don't wanna ruin it with something like that." Puck said, meaning to sound reassuring and sweet but it just went through like nails and thorns in Sam's mind.

"Thing? Is that what this is too you?" Sam spat out darkly, sitting up in bed and glaring down at the mohawked boy who's eyes were now wide and nervous as he tried to stutter out his next words. "All this time together is just some nice thing you just so happen to be doing at the time." Sam got out of the bed then butt ass naked and struggled into his jeans as Puck turned to face him in his bed, blankets pulled up to his chest.

"Sam where are you going-"

"Home," he pulled the shirt over his head and glared at Puck who was staring at him with glossy eyes. "And we're done by the way, so you can move onto your next thing." And with that Sam picked up his jacket on the back of Pucks swivel chair and left without another word.

…

The next day Puck walked into Glee to see Sam lounging in the back row with Quinn's legs in his lap, her cheerleading skirt ruffling up to show off a large amount of creamy thigh, she was talking happily and it looked as if they had gotten back together, and despite his badass-ness he felt his eyes prickle with salty liquid as pain flashed threw his whole being, he found himself throwing Rory out of a chair and taking over his seat just so he could sit as far away from Ken and Barbie as possible.

He sat through half of Glee glaring at everything and not being able to listen to what Mr. Schue was saying and trying to ignore the giggling that was coming from the back row from Quinn's pretty little mouth, he just sits there and tries not to cry and stares at the clock as he counts down the moments until he can just leave.

Thought apparently his life sucks, halfway through class Mr. Schue lets out a huge sigh, turns to Puck and asks him what's bothering him so much that he's acting like a complete douchebag, because in the last few months he's been so fucking happy and pumped and into glee.

But before he can answer Sam opens his big ass mouth and says, "Don't worry Mr. Schue he's just upset I left right after I fucked him yesterday."

Mr. Schue froze as well as everyone else in the room and stared at Puck whose face was burning red and held to much moisture in his eyes, all he did was whisper, "Shut up Sam_,"_

"I'm just being honest Noe Noe, you always do get pissy when I don't stay to cuddle, so sensitive aren't you baby?"

"Shut up Sam." Puck whispered again, looking down at his lap quietly.

"You love when I call you baby thought don't you Noah? You always cuddle into me, giggle that little girly giggle you know that makes my shit melt." Sam muttered, his green eyes feeding on Noah's stiff shoulders.

"Is Trout Mouth saying what I think he's saying right now?" Santana asked, smirking, looking back and forth between the two.

"If you're thinking Puckerman likes it up the ass, then you would be correct."

"Sam that's completely inappropriate," Mr. Schue spluttered out, even thought he was staring at the bad ass in utter amazement.

"Oh my Gaga," Kurt whispered, hand over his mouth while Blaine sat by his side looking like he had struck gold.

"You don't get to tell people that anymore." Puck said finally, not turning to look at Sam.

"I can say whatever I want to, Puckerman. You don't rule my mouth, if anything I rule yours, and your ass too." Sam said snidely, he slowly crept down two rows and sat in the chair right behind Puck, running his fingertips over Puck's bare skin, making a whimper pass his smooth lips, he leaned forward and whispered, "you belong to me Puckerman." In his ear.

Puck sighed and leaned into the fingers for a moment before jerking to the side and glaring forward, remembering he was a bad ass and was in a room filled with his peers. "You broke up with me, remember?" he snapped, loudly.

"Well maybe I want you back," Sam said, hand closing on his shoulder tightly, Puck shook him off roughly.

"Well maybe you don't get to make those decisions anymore." Puck nearly snarled, still staring at the wall across from him, refusing to meet the eyes of anyone else in the room.

"Either way, I'll always have something you can never take back," Sam reminded him coldly.

"And what's that exactly?" Blaine asked almost in excitement, leaning forward in curiosity, his inner whore showing off very clearly, Kurt slapped the back of his head.

He spoke to Puck, right in his ear, taunting him softly as his eyes filled with heavier and heavier tears and the lump in his throat just got bigger and bigger. "Your ass virginity, your submission, your dignity, and your sweet, girly little cries you let out when you're in pain, I know what that sounds like, I know what owning you feels like, I was the first, you can't ever. Take. That. Back. "Sam reminded him, running a hand over the boys Mohawk lovingly, kissing the shell of his ear. Puck shook him off a again, and Sam leaned back, ready to spout off his little story.

"You remember our first night, Noah?" Sam asked, and even Mr. Schue couldn't find the words to make the blond shut up.

"Shut up, Sam." Puck said, sounding like he was choking.

"You come over to my house to spend the night because you and your mom had gotten into a fight over your grades; my family were away for the weekend. I remember how easy it was to convince you to get into bed, do you remember Noah?"

"Shut up Sam," Puck said more loudly, a hand curling up to his mouth in a ball, he turned his head.

"And the way you just slipped right under me without any force at all once I got you up there with a few words and kisses, and you started whimpering my name every time I touched you, just the smallest thing and you would just start whining like crazy, you remember baby?"

"Shut up Sam," Puck said again, forcing himself not to let out the sobs he was forcing in as he started to rock gently.

"Remember when I first pushed into you, and you cried. It hurt so much seeing you cry, no matter what I did or said you just laid there and cried and sobbed my name and you held onto me so tight, scratched me so bad I still have scars from you all over my back."

"Shut up Sam," Puck begged, as his face turned a deeper red as he started to cry, wiping at his quickly falling tears hastily.

"And I remember the whole time you had your legs wrapped around me, and we stared into each other's eyes as you cried out my name, 'Sam Sam Sam oh my god Sam Sam.' And you told me you loved me during and afterwards you told me again and you started crying because I didn't answer right away." Sam whispered, but the whole room heard, eyes blown wide and jaws almost to the floor.

"Shut up Sam!" Puck screamed, finally turning to face him.

"No, because I'm tired of you being ashamed of what we are!" Sam yelled back, standing up, Puck stood back up as well.

"We aren't anything anymore; you made that perfectly clear last night!" Puck screamed, glaring as more tears ran down his cheeks.

"You know I didn't mean it, I was just pissed off and you know that, you're supposed to know that!" Sam yelled, jumping down and coming face to face with Puck, both of them seething in each other's faces.

"Well then you should know I'm not ashamed of us, but you don't!"

"I get that your scared or whatever Puck, but you're not the only one being shoved out of the closet and you know I wouldn't let anyone hurt you!"

"That's not the point, Samuel!"

"The point is is that you don't trust me!"

"You know what, fuck you, I'm out of here," Puck told him, shoving him back roughly, he started to strut out of the room but before he could Sam had jumped over his chair and grabbed his arm, he span Puck around and gripped the tall boys biceps, shaking him and backing him up against the piano and forced their lips together.

Puck couldn't help himself, he let his arms fling themselves around Sam's neck and kiss back hungrily, moaning against his lips as tears continued to slip down his cheeks, he let out a soft sob as Sam held his face tightly, kissing the boy with all the force he had in his being and with all the love in his ear. "Stubborn ass," Sam whispered against his lips as, he wrapped his arms around Puck's waist as he picked him and sat him down on the piano, tongue fucking the Jewish boys mouth roughly, sloppy and dominant and making Puck whimper pathetically.

"Um Sam? Puck? We're kind of in the middle of a meeting," Mr. Schue reminded them in a sing song voice.

Sam pulled away, pulled Puck off the piano and then slapped his ass roughly, making the badass let out a submissive moan. "Got it, Mr. Schue. Lets sit down, babe." He walked them back over to Puck's former seat and pulled Puck down into his lap before kissing him, then giving him a Eskimo kiss and giggling to one another.

"So is Puck like a girl now?" Brittney asked.

**Lame ending, hope you all liked. Review?**

**I wanna write a story about Puck singing 'I'm Coming Out' by Diana Ross, and a adorable angsty kind of background to go along with it. Let me know if any of you are interested in this.**


End file.
